wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Poison Jungle (Book)/@comment-2602:306:CD24:4190:8C5E:50A4:CE58:6C5F-20190801211640
Hey guys! Thanks for commenting to me on my spoilers some one said thanks and I’m thanking all the people that comment to me! Plot Twists and Spoilers are below. ( By the way call my TheMasterofLore thanks! ) Ok so here are your spoilers.. Sundews one True Love is Willow and Willow is a SAPWING ( Still a LeafWing ) a SAPWING does not want to fight the Hivewings and therefore wants to lay low until Queen Wasp Dies. Sundew is a POISONWING a POISONWING wants to fight Queen Wasp and the Hivewings and destroy them. Sundew is forced to tell Queen Sqoioa everything because she is the LeafWing Queen. Soon she gets taken to the SAPWING village and meets Turtle and Tusnami ( I may spell things wrong. Sorry.. ) Soon Tusnami explains to Sundew that they are from Pyrrhia and are looking to get Luna home. Soon when Cricket Blue and Swordtail are dragged to the Sapwing Village they find Io hiding with the Sapwings Swordtail is happy but Sundew finds Io to be another annoying Swordtail. Soon Queen Sqouia tells Sundew and the rest of the gang about The Legend of the Jungle ( Or something like that.. ) and she tells them to go looking for Hawker ( A LeafWing ) that has been with the Breath of Evil ( The Mind Control Plant ) for years studying and trying to find a cure. When they try to get there Sundew gets trapped in a sundew ( A giant spider ) the get out only because Bumblebee was so smart getting the right things and Sundew calming the sundew with her Leafspeak ( Sundews Leafspeak is her unusual control over plants ) soon they find Hawker. Hawker lives in The Cave of Vipers and he claims he found a cure. So they go back to the Sapwing Village and give it to a kidnapped Hivewing it seems to work at first then they decide to have Sundew grow some and burn some as well, so wash over the army of Hivewings coming their way. ( Sorry I did not mention that earlier! ) Soon the decide that Blue and Swordtail go up to the Back Lines but, still ( MAYBE ) in the antidotes smoke. And soon Sundew starts growing the Antidoe to make it bigger but, she realized that the antidoe was not a antidote but was The Breath of Evil. ( The Breath of Evil is the Mind Control Plant ) She try’s to stop it but fails and The Breath of Evil was already getting sprayed at the HiveWings and LeafWings ( AND MAYBE BLUE AND SWORDTAIL! AND MAYBE IO? ) The LeafWing Queen and Sundews Mother and Father, soon they have to find a way to get away Hazel the Sapwing Princess ( Sorry I did not mention her earlier again! ) tears apart The Book of Clearsight ( Clearsight was a was intelligent NightWing look her up to find out more. ) and found a map leading to Pyrrhia and small little islands to rest on, Io ( Ok Io did not get overtaken I remember now sorry! ) hid a map somewhere using Turtles Animus Magic to make another map. ( I think his animus magic works on Plenta for some reason.. Comment down below if you think that’s true! And your other theories ) so then they all fly away to Pyrrhia and then the story’s ends. Thank you guys for reading! If you guys want for theories and stuff Comment down below! Thanks and Goodbye!! - TheMasterofLore